Des drabbles aux idées
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Bienvenue sur mon recueil d'idée en tout genre de fanfiction. Je peux partager mes idées sous forme de drabble, de formulaire, d'extrait. Et n'hésitez pas à venir suggérer vos personnages, fandoms, ... en review ! [HP, Merlin]
1. Informations, Nouveautés & Commentaires

**Informations, Nouveautés & Commentaires**

* * *

_Mise à jour le 24/01/2020_

* * *

Informations

Titre : Des drabbles aux idées

Auteur : Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd (Les Kinagies)

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction (qui m'appartiennent et que je compte écrire). Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Fandom(s) : Harry Potter

Nombre d'idées : 20 (en comptant les idées des drabbles)

Nouveautés

\- 24/01/2020_ :_ Ajouter des idées d'autres fandoms qu'Harry Potter

Commentaires

À partir du 24/01/2020, je vais publier des idées sur d'autres fandoms. Ainsi, je vais modifier le fandom de la fanfiction à chaque nouveau chapitre. Par exemple, si je publie une idée sur Supernatural, vous trouverez Des drabbles aux idées dans le fandom Supernatural. Et je changerai le fandom de la fanfiction quand je posterais une idée d'un autre fandom.

Si vous souhaitez, vous pouvez me demander des idées, des fandoms, des personnages, ...


	2. 1 - Manipulation (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 :

Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la manipulation.

Note 2 :

Le nombre d'idées que je vous partage est tiré aléatoirement par un générateur qui choisit un chiffre en 1 et 3.

* * *

**Manipulation**

* * *

**Drabble 1 : Manipulation**

Un Gryffondor n'était pas fait pour faire la guerre : il était trop gentil, trop honnête. Enfin, si on oubliait Peter Pettigrow, évidemment. Et même si Harry avait failli atterrir à Serpentard, il s'était habitué aux manières des rouges et ors, oubliant totalement le concept de manipulation, de ruse… Comme si la vérité pouvait avoir la moindre importance dans un monde tel que le sien. Les individus, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, voyaient toujours ce qu'il voulait voir. Ce qui expliquait sans nul doute le succès de Lockhart ou encore celui de Rita Skeeter.

Alors le fait qu'il soit en ce moment-même accusé du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore par un ministre corrompu ne devrait pas l'étonner… non, vraiment pas.

**Idée 1 : Harry Potter (1)**

Titre : Un sortilège de rien du tout

Résumé : Que ce serait-il passé si Harry Potter était devenu ami avec Draco Malfoy ? "Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?" "..." "Vous n'auriez pas vu un idiot blond par hasard ?" "Pas depuis qu'il a réussi à provoquer la défaite de l'Ordre du Phenix et la montée de Lord Voldemort au pouvoir" "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai tué Voldemort !" "Tu as cru l'avoir tué... Remercie ton ami pour cela, il maitrise à la perfection les sortilèges de manipulation mentale... Mais en vérité, tu as juste fui."

Personnages : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau concept !

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais à un moment, j'ai publié un "carnet à idées" qui avaient plutôt bien fonctionné. Cependant, fanfiction me l'a supprimé parce que ce n'était pas une histoire. Donc, cette fois-ci, je publie un drabble et une idée.

J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes !

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	3. 2 - Fugue (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 :

Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la fugue.

Note 2 :

Le nombre d'idées que je vous partage est tiré aléatoirement par un générateur qui choisit un chiffre en 1 et 3.

* * *

**Fugue**

* * *

**Drabble 2 : Fugue**

Draco Malfoy s'était mis à courir bien avant que son parrain ne lui demande. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était de ne plus jamais revenir dans cet endroit où il avait failli devenir un assassin, où il avait échoué… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner pour rejoindre ses « camarades », une main agrippa violemment son poignet, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Cependant, celle-ci disparut rapidement, remplaçait par la surprise en voyant Potter devant lui.

\- Tu étais avec mon…

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le survivant sortit un retourneur de temps de son t-shirt.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne que j'aime mourir, murmura froidement Harry. Et toi, tu vas m'aider.

Il aurait dû courir plus vite…

**Idée 2 : Harry Potter (2)**

Titre : Une envie de liberté

Résumé : Durant la première guerre, Lord Voldemort avait fait l'erreur d'essayer de forcer des adultes à le rejoindre alors qu'il aurait pu simplement prendre les enfants pour les faire à son image. De parfaits petits mangemorts qu'il aurait entraîné à tuer, torturer...Qu'il aurait éduqué. Cependant, les enfants grandissaient et Harry Potter, le meilleur soldat de Lord Voldemort en avait plus qu'assez de ne plus pouvoir dormir correctement, de ne pas pouvoir voyager, sortir avec qu'il voulait. Alors en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry et plusieurs de ses amis fuirent le château de Voldemort pour commencer un nouveau combat, celui de leur liberté.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	4. 3 - Fraternité (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 :

Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la fraternité.

Note 2 :

Le nombre d'idées que je vous partage est tiré aléatoirement par un générateur qui choisit un chiffre en 1 et 3.

* * *

**Fraternité**

* * *

**Drabble 3 : Fraternité**

\- Est-ce que c'est comme une animalerie ? demanda naïvement Harry. On doit choisir et payer ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, souffla tendrement Lily en essayant vainement de peigner ses cheveux. C'est un orphelinat, on ne peut pas « choisir » un enfant. Il faut d'abord qu'on est le droit d'adopter et puis, il faut que des personnes voient que l'enfant est bien chez nous, qu'il aime sa nouvelle maison. Et puis, il faut aussi que, de préférence, ce soit un sorcier pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu comme…

Mal à l'aise, la rousse s'arrêta dans son explication tandis que le nom de sa sœur lui venait instinctivement à l'esprit.

\- Ma Lys ? interrompit fort heureusement James. Je crois que nous avons trouvé un potentiel petit frère pour Harry. Dis bonjour à Tom, mon ange.

**Idée 3 : Harry Potter (3)**

Titre : Frères malgré tout

Résumé : Lily avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : une maison, une famille, des amis… Cependant, un an après la naissance des jumeaux, la magie de Tom commença à s'agiter dangereusement, inquiétant ses parents malgré les commentaires rassurants du médicomage. Et puis, vint le 31 octobre 1981, vint le jour de la mort de James…

Personnages : Harry Potter, Tom Jedusor, Lily Potter, Severus Snape

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	5. 4 - Illusion (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, l'illusion.

* * *

**Illusion**

* * *

**Drabble 4 : Illusion**

Perdu, Harry observa les corps tombés à ses pieds et ceux qu'il piétinait depuis le début de la bataille. Ils étaient tellement nombreux et il y avait tellement de sang… Redressant brusquement la tête, le survivant vit une personne au loin, encore debout au milieu des cadavres, lui tendre sa main tandis que ses cheveux roux se faisaient porter par le vent, la rendant que plus belle.

\- Maman ? souffla-t-il, ému.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, il se précipita vers elle, écrasant les crânes, brisant les mâchoires, sans remarquer que plus il avançait, plus elle reculait. Comme si… comme si c'était un cauchemar, que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Essoufflé, il s'effondra par terre tandis que le sang le recouvrait aussitôt presque intégralement.

\- Maman, murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux, maman… Ne me laisse pas !

Mais lorsqu'il leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle, elle n'était plus là… il n'y avait qu'une lumière blanche qui devenait de plus en plus vive au fil des secondes. Et il l'entendit, ce bruit sourd et pour l'instant lointain.

« Bip… Bip… Bip… Biiiip »

**Idée 4 : Harry Potter (4)**

Titre : L'attraction du voile

Résumé : Il ne devait pas rester là… Les repas en famille, les sourires et rires de James et Lily semblaient sonner faux… Mais que faisait-il là ? Ils étaient tous mort. Quant à lui, il était passé à travers le voile avec Sirius. Et pourquoi y avait-il comme une lumière blanche au loin ? Devait-il la suivre ?

Personnages : Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, la Mort

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	6. 5 - J'ai tué (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, j'ai tué.

* * *

**Illusion**

* * *

**Drabble 5 : J'ai tué**

Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué.

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit alors qu'il transplanait plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi.

Il l'avait tué…

Finalement, encore sonné, il arriva sur la place d'une grande ville dont il ignorait le nom et dont il se fichait éperdument. Le bruit des passants, des sirènes, des cris, des rires… Tout ça lui paraissait si lointain.

Il l'avait tué.

Dans un état second, il sortit une fiole de sa poche d'une main tremblante, une fiole dont il avala le contenu sans y penser, par automatisme.

Et aussitôt que le liquide fut avalé, ses yeux se remirent à briller tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Harry ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, de son âge, de son histoire mais il savait une chose : c'était pour son bien.

**Idée 5 : Harry Potter (5)**

Titre : Pour mon fils, Potter

Résumé : Après avoir tué Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter s'était dirigé vers des études de médicomagie. Pendant dix ans, il fut heureux : il soignait, il sauvait des personnes, soulageant son âme. Malheureusement, un de ses patient mourut sur la table d'opération. Alors, comme son projet de devenir auror, il abandonna la médicomagie. Cependant, il était le meilleur et Malfoy avait besoin de lui pour sauver son fils.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	7. 6 - Tromperie (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la tromperie.

* * *

**Tromperie**

* * *

**Drabble 6 : Tromperie**

Il avait accepté… il avait accepté malgré les arguments de Ron et Hermione.

Pourtant, il souriait tranquillement, un café bien chaud dans la main tandis qu'il avançait dans les couloirs de la banque, accompagné de son ex-femme et d'un gobelin. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry pensa même à siffler mais il préféra attendre de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle le verrait.

Alors il attendit alors que Ginny demandait d'une voix froide d'ouvrir le coffre d'Harry James Potter pour récupérer sa part, soit 50%. Finalement, la lourde porte se déverrouilla sous le regard pétillant de la joueuse de Quidditch. Mais la lueur de joie fut rapidement remplacée par une étincelle de colère et de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un simple gallion.

\- Comme le stipule le contracte, je te cède la moitié des richesses contenus dans le coffre de Gringotts en Angleterre, récita le survivant, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir : qu'est-ce qu'est la moitié d'un gallion ?

Découvrant les joies de la ruse et de la manipulation, l'ancien rouge et or se pencha vers la jeune femme sans voix.

\- Finalement, peut-être que mes études de droit me seront utiles, souffla-t-il. Croyais-tu réellement que j'allais te céder la moitié de ma richesse, de mes héritages alors que tu t'es laissée engrosser par un autre, que tu m'as trompé ? Ta stupidité n'a donc aucune limite ?

**Idée 6 : Harry Potter (6)**

Titre : Un coup de trop

Résumé : Ce n'était censé être qu'une aventure sans lendemain sous le coup de l'alcool. Harry n'aurait jamais dû être au courant et encore moins recevoir un carton pour lui apprendre la naissance de Narcissa Daphné Greengrass Malfoy. Malheureusement, c'était le cas et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor n'était plus là…

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, OC

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	8. 7 - Promesse (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la promesse.

* * *

**Promesse**

* * *

**Drabble 7 : Promesse**

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé en pensant à l'après-guerre. En réalité, Severus n'avait pas perdu de temps à se dessiner son avenir. Pour lui, il était très clair, c'était la mort. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Potter était sorti de seul Merlin sait où pour lui sauver la vie, comme son idiot de père.

Et lui, maintenant, devait rester à ses côtés dans un hôpital au lieu de profiter de sa liberté car il avait eu le malheur de faire une promesse à sa mère. Encore une fois, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, le gosse attirait plus les ennuis qu'autre chose. Surtout que cela faisait déjà deux mois, deux mois qu'il s'endormait sur cette foutue chaise, mangeait dans une cafétéria à la nourriture douteuse. Et comme d'habitude, Potter se faisait désirer.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, cela semblait différent car dès la première heure, les médicomages étaient rentrés dans la chambre du survivant, accompagné de la plus jeune des Weasley.

\- Vous, murmura-t-elle presque hargneusement, les yeux plissés. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, répondit Severus. Cependant, la véritable question est : pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là.

**Idée 7 : Harry Potter (7)**

Titre : Prend soin de ma mère

Résumé : « Si tu es si déterminé à jouer le Saint Potty, prends soin de ma mère quand je serais à Azkaban ». Ce n'était que des paroles dites sous le coup de la colère pour que Potter le lâche avec son héroïsme. Pourtant, ce sale Gryffondor était bel et bien là, dans le salon de sa maison d'enfance, et ce, après ses cinq ans dans la prison sorcière.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	9. 8 - Moldu (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, moldu.

* * *

**Moldu**

* * *

**Drabble 8 : Moldu**

Hier encore, il rêvait de rentrer dans une école prestigieuse pour devenir photographe.

Mais malgré toutes ses années à se battre pour avoir des bonnes notes, aucune heure de colle, aucun billet de retard ou même d'absence, ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés aussi sûrement qu'un château de cartes.

Non pas pour des raisons aussi banales qu'un refus, qu'un nombre de places limité, non… Tout simplement parce qu'un homme ressemblant étrangement à Batman mais en moins musclé, en moins beau et en moins gentil l'avait abordé pour lui dire qu'il était un sorcier.

Son premier réflexe fut évidemment de passer son chemin avec un sourire poli. Cependant, son bras fut violemment agrippé tandis qu'il disparut dans une sorte de tourbillon désagréable pour atterrir malgré lui devant un château. Ignorant son kidnappeur, il se précipita vers un buisson pour vomir son café noisette de ce matin.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, monsieur Potter.

**Idée 8 : Harry Potter (8)**

Titre : Vivre comme un moldu

Résumé : C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis maintenant dix ans. Ici, personne ne le jugeait car personne ne le connaissait et ça lui allait très bien… Oui, vraiment… Draco Malfoy était fait pour être une personne banale qui passait inaperçu dans la foule. Oui… Mais de toute évidence, Potter n'était pas de son avis.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	10. 9 - Douleur (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la douleur.

Note 2 :

**Je me demandais si cela vous intéresserez d'avoir un document google drive où je récapitule mes idées et où je note l'avancé de chaque fanfiction. Et puis, je peux également créer un formulaire google drive si vous souhaitez me donner des idées, des thèmes, des couples, ... Si cela vous intéresse, dites le moi en review !**

* * *

**Douleur**

* * *

**Drabble 9 : Douleur**

Etonnamment, Harry avait comme la sensation de s'habituer à cette douleur quasi physique. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qui n'avaient plus envie de se boucher les oreilles, ni de partir en courant de cette maison… de sa propre maison. Il se sentait comme… anesthésié.

De toute façon, étant devenu paraplégique lors de la bataille finale, cela aurait compliqué de s'enfuir.

Souriant à sa propre plaisanterie, il lissa pensivement les draps de son lit qui n'avait pas été changés depuis au moins un mois tandis que sa femme et son énième amant laissaient échapper des gémissements de plus en plus… prononcés.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, murmura le brun à lui-même. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Idée 9 : Harry Potter (9)**

Titre : Les restes d'un passé douloureux

Résumé : Suite à la bataille finale, Harry avait dû rester à l'hôpital. Et chaque jour, Snape était là, à ses côtés, silencieux mais bel et bien présent. Le dernier jour à St Mangouste, son ancien professeur lui laissa un mot : « Je suis ton père, Harry ». Il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir un parent encore en vie… Cependant, comment être heureux pour cela quand on sait à quel point celui-ci vous a fait du mal ?

Personnages : Harry Potter, Severus Snape

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...


	11. 10 - Sens (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, les sens.

Note 2 :

**J'ai créé les documents sur google drive, les liens de partage sont disponibles dans les notes de fin. **

* * *

**Sens**

* * *

**Drabble 10 : Sens**

Il faisait noir. Ce qui n'était pas tellement étonnant sachant que son oncle l'avait enfermé dans son placard après l'avoir cogné violemment à la tête pour une raison qu'il avait totalement oublié. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne voyait pas la lumière qui passaient par la grille, ni celle qui passait sous la porte.

Mettant ses mains devant lui, il les approcha et les recula plusieurs fois, espérant distinguer ne serait-ce que leur forme, sans succès.

Alors il pleura. Tout d'abord silencieusement pour éviter de « déranger » sa « famille », puis il suffoqua en retenant ses sanglots. Les mains accrochaient douloureusement à ses propres cheveux, il les tira sous la peur et la colère.

Comment pouvait-il battre un mage noir surpuissant, immortel et sans humanité alors qu'il était complétement aveugle ?

**Idée 10 : Harry Potter (10)**

Titre : Pourquoi faire

Résumé : Suite à une nouvelle déception, Harry s'était jeté un sortilège le rendant muet jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite réellement le contraire. Peut-être que vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que personne ne l'écoutait jamais que ce soit les adultes ou ses propres meilleurs amis. Alors autant se taire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que maintenant qu'on ne l'entendait plus, deux personnes voulaient l'écouter.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...

Sur Google Drive :

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / docs . google document / d / 1DWVOifK-eK5XlmvwXYXxCBtfz6iBLutDh3NL-lcPSZ0 / edit?usp=sharing : le récapitulatif des Drabbles aux idées

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / forms . gle / sUjR6MJPNtGJbEtBA : le formulaire pour me suggérer des thèmes, des couples, ... En bref, tout ce que vous voulez pour les Drabbles aux idées

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	12. 11 - Héros secrets (Merlin)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, les héros secrets.

Note 2 :

**J'ai créé les documents sur google drive, les liens de partage sont disponibles dans les notes de fin.**

* * *

**Drabble 11 : Héros secrets**

_\- Il est à Camelot, murmura douloureusement Gaius, épuisé._

Ce souvenir n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son esprit, encore et encore. Si Emrys était bien dans cette cité, celui-ci devait faire en sorte d'être près d'Arthur en toute circonstance. Et Morgane connaissait chaque personne qui faisait partie de l'encourage de son très cher demi-frère ainsi que tous les domestiques et personnes qui se baladaient dans le château. Mais aucun vieillard ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à son ennemi.

\- Dame Morgane ? J'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, l'ancienne pupille du roi se retourna vers l'un de ses serviteurs qui tenait un livre précieux, très précieux pour le peuple magique. Malgré sa répugnance, la jeune femme avait dû voler cet ouvrage aux druides, car peu importe qu'elle se soit attaquée à des personnes comme elle, tout ce qu'il comptait en ce moment même, c'était sa vengeance et sa prochaine victoire. Elle aurait tout le temps de se rattraper lorsqu'elle serait devenue Reine de Camelot.

D'un geste de la main, la grande prêtresse arracha le document des mains du garçon et le renvoya hors de la pièce d'un sortilège. Excitée, elle agita vaguement les mains, faisant tourner rapidement les pages et accumulant les informations dans son esprit avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Elle avait vu juste.

\- Emrys ne pourra pas se cacher encore longtemps, murmura la Pendragon en caressant presque amoureusement les pages du livre. Personne ne peut se dérober à un duel devant la Magie après tout.

**Idée 11 : Merlin (1)**

Titre : Emrys, alias Merlin

Résumé : Son pouvoir était considéré comme « maléfique » que ce soit aux yeux de son roi ou des autres. Pourtant, la mission de Merlin depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot était justement de faire changer d'avis Arthur. Et quoi de mieux que sauver son peuple pour cela ?

Personnages : Merlin, Arthur Pendragon

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...

Sur Google Drive :

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / docs . google document / d / 1DWVOifK-eK5XlmvwXYXxCBtfz6iBLutDh3NL-lcPSZ0 / edit?usp=sharing : le récapitulatif des Drabbles aux idées

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / forms . gle / sUjR6MJPNtGJbEtBA : le formulaire pour me suggérer des thèmes, des couples, ... En bref, tout ce que vous voulez pour les Drabbles aux idées

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	13. 12 - Coups (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, les coups.

Note 2 :

**J'ai créé les documents sur google drive, les liens de partage sont disponibles dans les notes de fin.**

* * *

**Drabble 12 : Coups**

Lorsqu'on parlait de violences conjugales, la plupart des gens se disaient que c'était la femme qui se faisait abuser. Jamais personne ne soupçonnerait que ce soit l'homme qui se faisait taper tous les jours, qui se faisait insulter, humilier. Encore moins lorsque cet homme s'appelait Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu et que la femme se nommait Ginny Potter-Weasley.

Son épouse, durant la Grande Guerre, avait perdu les ¾ de sa puissance magique à la suite d'un sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout le monde avait été là pour la réconforter. Mais la jeune rousse ne voulait pas que son soutien, elle voulait Harry complètement, entièrement. Peu importe que le brun soit devenu gay, tous ses proches s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit avec elle. Alors le rouge et or avait accepté de sortir avec elle, de l'épouser, d'avoir des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant… ce n'était pas suffisant parce qu'elle savait.

Chaque soir, Ginny le frappait, l'insultait, l'humiliait, promettant de dire à leurs enfants à quel point leur père était une « sale pédale ». Et chaque soir, Harry se laissait faire, pensant pouvoir l'aider, connaissant déjà la douleur des coups.

Tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était que sa femme ne fasse jamais du mal à James, Albus et Lily.

Mais elle le fit.

**Idée 12 : Harry Potter (11)**

Titre : On réglera ça à la maison

Résumé : "On réglera ça à la maison"... Cette phrase, il l'avait entendu presque à chacune de ses sorties de "couple" depuis leur mariage. Cette phrase était annonciatrice de coups et d'insulte ainsi que d'humiliation. Normalement, il serait resté paralysé avant de reprendre le cours de sa journée, le coeur battant mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui car il allait enfin fuir. Loin de cet homme et de ses coups.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...

Sur Google Drive :

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / docs . google document / d / 1DWVOifK-eK5XlmvwXYXxCBtfz6iBLutDh3NL-lcPSZ0 / edit?usp=sharing : le récapitulatif des Drabbles aux idées

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / forms . gle / sUjR6MJPNtGJbEtBA : le formulaire pour me suggérer des thèmes, des couples, ... En bref, tout ce que vous voulez pour les Drabbles aux idées

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	14. 13 - Voyage dans le temps (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, le voyage dans le temps.

Note 2 :

**J'ai créé les documents sur google drive, les liens de partage sont disponibles dans les notes de fin.**

* * *

**Drabble 13 : Voyage dans le temps**

Harry avait toujours cru être une bonne personne malgré ses nombreuses erreurs. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'était qu'un enfant, tout comme Draco Malfoy… du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Le rouge et or lui avait tendu la main malgré toutes les rumeurs, malgré Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange. Enfin bref, malgré tous les problèmes et mauvaises choses qui faisaient partie de la vie du Serpentard. Le Gryffondor avait même réussi par lui faire confiance. Après tout, la « fouine », comme il aimait l'appeler, avait trahi son père, espionné pour l'Ordre de Phénix.

Pourquoi ce serait-il méfié ?

Mais finalement il avait eu tort… et son envie de croire en Malfoy avait provoqué la mort de la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre. Même Snape avait semblé stupéfait en voyant Lord Voldemort en personne, accompagné de son filleul, entrait par la porte du QG.

Alors au milieu des cadavres de ses amis, le survivant s'agenouilla, laissant leur sang imprégnait ses vêtements autant que la culpabilité rongeait son être.

Il avait échoué…

\- Par pitié, donnez-moi une deuxième chance ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'évanouir et de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

_\- Peut-être que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ?_

**Idée 13 : Harry Potter (12)**

Titre : Un passe-temps particulier

Résumé : Suite à la guerre, Harry Potter avait une nouvelle obsession : le temps. Il trafiquait toute sorte d'objets, finissant dans des époques et dimensions plus étranges les unes que les autres, et ce, malgré le danger évident de son passe-temps. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu d'être coincé dans l'une d'entre elle, ni qu'un Severus Snape plus jeune ne le menace de sa baguette.

Personnages : Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, les Maraudeurs

* * *

Et voici mon nouveau drabble !

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons qui est le discord de mon forum de défis

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**

Sur Instagram :

\- Leskinagies : où je mets les résumés de mes fanfictions, je fais des petits jeux, je publie mes couvertures, ...

Sur Google Drive :

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / docs . google document / d / 1DWVOifK-eK5XlmvwXYXxCBtfz6iBLutDh3NL-lcPSZ0 / edit?usp=sharing : le récapitulatif des Drabbles aux idées

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / forms . gle / sUjR6MJPNtGJbEtBA : le formulaire pour me suggérer des thèmes, des couples, ... En bref, tout ce que vous voulez pour les Drabbles aux idées

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	15. 14 - Balade (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la balade

* * *

**Drabble 14 : Balade**

Ce n'était qu'une balade après le couvre-feu, comme il faisait tous les soirs depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort. Et peu importe les heures de colle de Snape, il n'en avait que faire, Harry en avait besoin pour pouvoir espérer dormir, pour pouvoir se vider la tête. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à sortir du dortoir sans réveiller Ron puisque celui-ci n'était plus dans son lit… sans doute était-il avec Hermione.

Alors accompagné de la carte des maraudeurs, il profitait du silence des couloirs pour calmer l'agitation de son esprit, pour retrouver son calme.

Cependant, des bruits brisèrent son silence. Curieux, il s'approcha, découvrant deux personnes en train de s'embrasser. Avec un sourire, il allait se détourner lorsqu'un rayon de lune passa à travers les vitraux, mettant en avant une chevelure rousse et un corps masculin. Les sourcils froncés, pensant savoir qui s'était, il s'approcha vivement de la personne, posant violemment sa main sur son épaule, découvrant avec stupéfaction son meilleur ami dans les bras d'Astoria Greengrass.

— J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie, siffla Harry. Tu trompes Hermione ? Et toi, tu trompes Malfoy ? Non, vous savez quoi ? Ne répondez pas.

Il fit demi-tour dans le but de retourner dans son dortoir, ignorant la panique qui envahissait leurs visages. Cependant, il fut interrompu par un coup violemment qui percuta le sommet de son crâne, l'assommant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

**Idée 14 : Harry Potter (13)**

Titre : Une rencontre à minuit

Résumé : Harry n'avait jamais depuis sa première année respectait le couvre-feu. Il avait toujours mal dormi et son seul moyen pour se calme, c'était de marcher, de se balader. Cependant, c'était la première fois que le Gryffondor prenait le risque d'aller dans les cachots. Et il n'était pas près d'oublier cette sortie, ni lui, ni Malfoy, ni Zabini.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape

* * *

**Et voici mon nouveau drabble !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	16. 15 - Voyage dans le temps (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la balade

* * *

**Drabble 15 : Voyage dans le temps - 2**

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Harry avait toujours fait des choses qu'il ne savait pas faire. Connaître le problème de la voiture de son oncle lorsqu'elle tombait en panne, savoir cuisiner, savoir coudre, savoir reconnaître les personnes qui mentaient... même le Quidditch. Et cette capacité n'avait pas disparu ni pendant, ni après la guerre... au contraire.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Harry était devenu auror et cela faisait une semaine où il enchaînait des maux de crâne et des souvenirs étranges qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir. Il se voyait à cheval, sur un bateau, il se voyait en train de lire les inscriptions d'une pyramide égyptienne...

C'était insensé ! N'est-ce pas ?

**Idée 15 : Harry Potter (14)**

Titre : Une deuxième chance... À moins que ce soit la première ?

Résumé : Il avait la possibilité de tout arranger, ou au moins une partie en s'élevant lui-même. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ses anciens souvenirs disparaîtraient au profit des nouveaux.

Personnages : Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Et voici mon nouveau drabble !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / TfmRQNj : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	17. 16 - Lune (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, la lune

* * *

**Drabble 16 : Lune**

Pour la première, Remus était heureux en cette nuit de pleine lune.

Effectivement, depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il s'était enfin vengé de Fenrir, une paix intérieure semblait l'avoir envahi comme si tous ses démons, toute la rage de son loup avaient disparu, évaporés.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Lupin se battait contre sa seconde nature qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé être en harmonie avec elle. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, son loup était un monstre à ses yeux, un monstre dangereux et mortel pour les autres.

Mais plus aujourd'hui, car lorsque les rayons lunaires effleuraient sa peau aucun de ses os craquaient douloureusement, ses pattes ne s'allongeaient pas, pas plus que son visage... seuls ses yeux prenaient une étrange couleur mordoré.

Assis sur un rocher, un regard doré fixait le corps céleste au dessus de lui, il ne vit pas son ombre. Elle était différente de lui, c'était son loup dans la même position que lui, mais son museau tourné vers son nouvel ami, vers Remus.

**Idée 16 : Harry Potter (15)**

Titre : La promesse d'une morsure

Résumé : Remus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Son petit bébé, il le tenait dans ses bras. Teddy semblait si fragile... Mais son monde s'effondra lorsqu'il réalisa que son enfant possédait le gène. Lorsque le médicomage annonça la nouvelle aux Lupins, Tonks essaya de cacher sa déception. Cependant, les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues brisèrent le sourire qui était sur son visage. Une fois seuls, la métamorphomage se tourna vers son homme et le supplia : "Mords-moi Remus, s'il te plaît, pour qu'on soit réellement ensemble avec notre bébé. Pour que je comprenne... Je t'en supplie".

Personnages : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin

* * *

**Et voici mon nouveau drabble !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / 5uPHwtb : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	18. 17 - Intelligence (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, l'intelligence

* * *

**Drabble 17 : Intelligence**

Harry aurait aimé être bête et naïf dès son plus jeune âge. Ainsi, il n'aurait jamais compris que les Dursley abusaient de lui, que dormir dans un placard n'était pas normal, que manger les restes tel un chien n'était pas bien... Mais le jeune Potter était un enfant vif, un enfant vif, introverti qui avait déjà le visage d'une personne qui avait trop vécu, qui était déjà abîmé par les épreuves et les coups.

Mais peu importe tout cela, il n'était qu'un gamin, un gamin qui devait attendre sa majorité pour s'échapper, amener sa prétendue famille en justice et espérait qu'ils soient punis.

Cependant, le Destin allait accélérer le processus avec une lettre inattendue.

**Idée 17 : Harry Potter (16)**

Titre : Le petit sournois

Résumé : Le Ministre avait refusé de laisser Dumbledore décidait du destin du Sauveur et avait fait du jeune Potter un pupille du Ministère, un pupille du Ministère qui allait vivre et être éduqué - endoctriné - par le Ministre en personne. Du moins, c'était ce que celui-ci avait pensé.

Personnages : Harry Potter, Ministre de la Magie, Dumbledore, Severus Snape

* * *

**Et voici mon nouveau drabble !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / 5uPHwtb : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


	19. 18 - Totem (Harry Potter)

Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Les drabbles aux idées

Résumé : Un thème, un drabble et une, voire plusieurs idées de fanfiction. Voilà ce qui vous attend si vous cliquez sur le lien !

Note 1 : Le drabble et les idées n'ont en commun que le thème : ici, le totem

* * *

**Drabble 18 : Totem**

C'était l'horcruxe qui permettait à sa magie de se réguler. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à le faire par lui-même. Cependant, un jour, l'horcruxe fut détruit de la main de Lord Voldemort et presque aussitôt, sa magie brute se libéra, tuant toutes les personnes à la ronde.

Du moins, c'était ce que disaient les survivants. L'élu du monde des sorciers, quant à lui, ne se souvenait de rien.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il quitta le pays, sa magie agitée par ce sentiment de peur et d'insécurité. Et s'il s'énervait et venait à tuer la personne sans le vouloir ?

Pendant plusieurs années, il découvrit de nombreux pays, de nombreuses tribunes, de nombreuses pratiques. Et parmi l'une d'entre elles, il découvrit l'utilisation du totem, un collier unique qui avait la forme de l'animal totem de son porteur et que les fidèles gardaient toujours sur eux. Ce totem agissait comme une sorte baguette, régulait la magie, lui posait des limites.

Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un venait à le briser ?

**Idée 18 : Harry Potter (17)**

Titre : L'inclinaison des loups

Résumé : Lorsqu'Harry se promenait dans la forêt, il avait souvent l'impression que quelque chose le protégeait des créatures néfastes, comme une magie ancestrale. Et ce doute fut confirmé quand une meute de loups baissa la tête devant lui. "Le loup est ton animal totem, Harry", lui apprit Remus, "C'est pour ça que mon loup-garou est plus calme avec toi, que je t'ai identifié comme l'un de mes louveteaux". Est-ce donc pour cette raison que Malfoy était plus aimable avec lui ? Parce qu'il était devenu un loup-garou ?

Personnages : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin

* * *

**Et voici mon nouveau drabble !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas !

N'hésitez pas à régir que ce soit pour le drabble ou pour l'idée ou même pour me suggérer des thèmes ! Ou pourquoi pas me suggérer de faire une fanfiction longue à partir de mes drabbles ?

Vous pouvez me retrouver ici :

Sur discord :

\- h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / YbhmcK : Les fanfictions d'Ange, c'est quand même plus sympa pour discuter et me harceler que le système de MP

\- h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / 5uPHwtb : Fanfiction . Net que j'ai créé pour réunir toute la communauté de Fanfiction . net sur Discord

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces.**


End file.
